Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter! Season 2! - The Hybrid & the Prime
by Uzumaki Suiren
Summary: It's been 4 years since Mission City with Sam in collage, Mikaela living not to far from him, Apollo Magnus Alexopoulos had become a part of the Air Force, and an allience was formed between the Autobots and Humans. The rest of the summary is the story.
1. Prologue: The Raising Darkness!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **Alright, everyone, here is Transformers: Prime and Harry Potter crossover story which is a continuation of 'Transformers & Harry Potter! Season 1! - The Wizard Hybrid!'. Even though I do NOT like the animation artwork of Prime (A/N: Those of you, who like the artwork, more power to ya.), but I do like the story-line as it's not bad and more believable and only three OCs. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: **_ _**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine,**_ ** _Overdrive, Prowl,_** _ **and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off_** _ **and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos aka Triton Magnus, Zeus Magnus Alexopoulos aka Zeus Magnus, and Nyx Volí Astrid aka Nightshot. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 4 years since Mission City with Sam in collage, Mikaela living not to far from him, Apollo Magnus Alexopoulos had become a part of the Air Force, and an allience was formed between the Autobots and Humans. The N.E.S.T team was create from the allience and with more Autobots arriving on Earth, allowing for a team of Autobots to be indifferent parts of America. The new Team Prime find themselves in Nevada just outside of a small town called Jasper. Marine Lance Corporal Triton Mangus Alexopoulos acts not just as a member of the Team Prime, but also the N.E.S.T Soldier assigned to watch them. The 4 years of being Team Prime, Triton find his feelings for the Autobot Leader growing by the day and it gets worse when 3 human kids and his maternal cousin find out about them. He now must keep his feels for the Prime hidden while also dealing with the Decepticons...oh joy._**

 ** _Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Hybrid Mech Character(s)_**

...My Line...

In Nevada there is a small town called Jasper where nothing interesting seems to happen, one could find a 2010 red Dodge Challenger SRT8 B5 with horns on top of the hood driving down a dirt road. However, unknown to the people of Jasper is was that this car was different from others as if anyone was around to look closer they would see that the driver of the Dodge Challenger did not have their hands on the steering wheel and that on the front of the hood right above the horns was a red friendly robotic face.

"There I am on the look out when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view and then it hits me," a mechanical male voice could be heard over the car's radio. "I'm illegally parked."

" _Another parking ticket_?" a mechanical female voice was heard asking.

"Better," the male voice answered happily. "The boot."

" _A big metal clap and impossible to remove_ ," the female stated.

"Bingo," was the stated saying. "The local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shinny shoe and bang!"

" _New York finest soils themselves_ ," stated the female.

"Only you, Cliffjumper," a male voice from the driver seat laughed.

"You know me, Arcee, Triton," the male laughed. "Mess with Cliffjumper..."

"A _nd you get the horns_ ," Arcee stated as Cliffjumper laughed. " _Not sure how that comply with Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile_."

"What can I say?" asked Cliff. "Patrolling for Energon out here in duleviles gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"I don't," Triton cackled as he sat back and placed his arms behind his head with a grin. "I'm loving the no Decepticon peace."

Arcee was heard giving a snort while Cliffjumper laughed.

"Don't we know it," stated Cliff.

"' _Cause, you get to spend more time with Prime_ ," Arcee joined in on the teasing.

"Oh, shut up," the blue tinted dark haired hybrid growled as the other two laughed. "But, anyways, it's not like Jasper, Nevada is a party."

" _Right_ ," agreed Arcee. " _We're alone we ever we go on this rock, Cliff_."

"I'm getting a signal," Cliff suddenly said as beeping was heard.

" _Do you need backup_?" Arcee asked.

"When do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper asked her. "Besides I've got Triton with me." He pulled off the road and to a cliff side that over looked blue crystals which allowed the Marine to get out. "We just found a whole lot of Energon." It was then that an evil looking ship appeared over head to which the red Dodge Challenger transform into a red colored mech. "Decepticons."

The ship open fire on the red mech sending him flying into the crater below.

"Cliff!" Triton called out just as violet and black colored bots drop from the ship.

"Arcee...about that backup?" Cliffjumper asked.

...My Line...

"Arcee to Optimus Prime," the blue motorcycle disguised femme spoke.

...My Line...

On a road way out in the the desert a red and blue 2011 Peterbilt 388 Sleeper Semi could be found driving.

" _The Decepticons are back_ ," Arcee went on. " _Cliffjumper and Triton might be neck deep in scrap_."

"Understood," the semi stated.

...My Line...

On a snowy road, a white and red search and rescue hummer could be found driving down it.

" _Ratchet do you have Cliffjumper's and Triton's coordinates_?" Optimus asked.

"I'm locked onto their signals Optimus," the hummer answered as it came to a stop. "But, our team is scattered across time zones."

...My Line...

" _Arcee, Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee_ ," Optimus was heard over the comm. link all of them came to a stop. " _Rendezvous back at base and prapere to ground bridge_."

All four Autobots spun around and headed back for their base.

...My Line...

Triton had out his wand that he had at the ready while he made sure that he was behind a rock.

"Fair warning boys," the red mech spoke up. "I'll put a few dings in ya." He transformed into his alt-mode and took the fight to them as the blue tinted dark haired Marine provided cover fire with spells and sabot round bullets before the purple and black mechs managed to get the upper, cut off one of his horns, and sent him flying into the crater. "You want the horns? Well, you got them!"

He opened fire at them with his blaster along with them, but it was than that one of the blast hit one of the blue crystals and everything exploded destroying the purple and black mechs that were in the crater, but the red mech was badly damaged.

"CLIFFJUMPER!" Triton yelled before he jumped out of his hiding spot and taking his Cybertronian form.

The Marine used hand to hand mixed with blades to take on the 'Cons before they could get to the red mech. A pair of blue optics opened just enough to see what was going on and could only stare in surprise as Triton offline the rest of the 'Cons. Once the Marine had dispatched them, the blue tinted black mech looked up at the ship allowed his right servo to become a blaster and shot one of the ship's cannon making it to took off quickly before he turned towards the red mech.

"Triton," he coughed.

"Cliff!" the younger mech called out as he jumped down to him.

The young Autobot turned his helm when the sound of a some kind of bridge opening up was heard. The two of them looked up just in time to see 5 'bots appeared from a green vortex all of whom were holding some kind of weapon at the ready when an 6th 'bot joined them also with a weapon at the ready. The red and blue mech let out a vented sigh before looking around, but could only see destroyed Energon crystals and with a single the other 5 all power down their weapons as they also looked around.

"An untapped energon despite," Optimus Prime spoke.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead, the green mech stated.

"The first Decepticon activate in almost three to two years since they brought back Megatron," Ratchet, the white and red mech informed them.

"That we know of," stated the Prime as he removed his battle mask. "If their scouting for Energon they could maybe preparing for his return." He then noticed the two bots standing in the gorge looking up at them. "Cliffjumper, Triton!"

Jazz, a silver mech, who is the Autobot's Third-in-Command and Saboteur, jumped down into the gorge with Arcee, a blue Autobot Warrior, who is also the only femme of the team, right behind him.

"Cliff!" she called out as she rushed to his side.

"Its about time you showed up," Cliffjumper said weakly with cough.

"Stop talking Cliff," Triton told him softly.

"Ratchet, bridge us back to base," Optimus ordered.

"On it," the medic of the team informed as he looked over Cliffjumper to make sure that he was ok to move.

The Prime turned towards the other mech, who was 5" taller than the Autobot Leader, allowing his azure blue optics to run over the taller mech's frame to make sure that he was alright.

"I am fine, Optimus," Triton told him when he noticed.

The red and blue Autobot let out a vented sigh before nodding his helm. The group of Autobots then walked through the bridge when it opened.

...My Line...

The group of Autobots all stood together in the main hanger as Ratchet worked on Cliffjumper when Triton stood watching from the entrance.

"We must not allow our anger at Cliffjumper's condition to impair our judgement," Optimus informed the others of his team. "Until the time Cliffjumper recovers only us 7 Autobots remain here in Jasper. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots still in the galaxies seeking safe harbor, to humankind." Arcee walked forward to look at her partner. "And we owe to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." The blue Autobot then turned around and walked towards Triton away from them. "Arcee..."

"Cliff's hurt," Arcee stated. "Standing around here sulking isn't going to help him get better. So unless anyone minds...I think that I'll get back to protecting humankind."

The femme then transformed and then took off for the exit.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke. "Helping humans will only resolve in tragedy sooner or later."

"Your opinion is noted," the Prime told him as the Marine let out a vented sigh before he turned to head out. "Triton?"

"I need to go pick up Zeus," he informed them. "But, I'll comm. if we get into any kind of trouble."

With that said, he transformed into his alt mode and sped away unaware of a pair of azure blue optics watching him as he went.

"When are ya goin' tell 'im?" Jazz asked the Autobot Leader.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Optimus answered as he walked away.

"Yeah, an' I'm tha King o' Cybertron," the Saboteur snorted making the medical officer cackled as the Prime stopped and shot a glare over his shoulder at his TIC, who grinned cheekily at him. "Wha'? Weh all cin tell dat ya 'ave feelin's fer Triton, OP..." Jazz and Ratchet shared a look. "Expect fer tha mech in question."

"Jazz is right, Optimus," the medic second.

All the Prime did was vent a sigh before walking away from the two as they cackled.

...My Line...

"Oppiluk?" a male voice asked as Triton came to a stop in the parking lot of a military store and turned off his engine.

In the passenger seat of a blue tinted black 2011 Peterbilt 388 Sleeper Semi Truck was a neck length windswept untamable hair that was so dark that it has a violet tint to it with his bangs covering his forehead as the rest frame his ivory tone face and almond shape electric azure blue eyed male looking around the age of 7 to 8. He has an angler face that has some baby fat though his also has high cheekbones and a strong jaw that many find on nobles. But, he was only about three to four-years-old and Ratchet figured it has do with the fact that he was created using the Allspark or at least part of the Allspark though it still didn't explain as to how his CNA could now all of a sudden match Triton Magnus Alexopoulos' and Optimus Prime's CNA. With a sigh, the hybrid had his holoform appear in the driver seat so it didn't look weird for his Sparkling to be talking to himself.

"Zeus, sweetspark," Triton spoke. "I don't know how to say this, but Uncle Cliffjumper has been hurt in a fight with the 'Cons." Tears could be seen gathering in the young Cybertronian's eyes before he started to quietly sob. The young Alexopoulos flinched at his sobbing as he viewed the other Autobots with them on Earth as his Uncles and Aunts...well...minus Bumblebee, who was like an older Brother to him, and to have learn that one of them was hurt it was heart breaking for him. "Don't worry, Sweetspark, Aunt Arcee and I well make sure that the one, who ordered for Uncle Cliff to be hurt, will pay with his or her own spark."

Triton gently ran his fingers through his hair that was like his own dark hair and that the second color was a mixed of Optimus' red and his own blue color.

"Be careful on your way home to your Mother, Nyx," an elderly male voice called out as the door to the shop opened getting the two 'bots attention. "And thanks for the company?"

"It was no problem, SSgt. (Staff Sergeant) Wyatt!" a female voice was heard next just before she came into view. "And thanks for the advice."

As the elderly male laughed, Zeus calmed down a bit before the door closed and the female turned around. The female looked to be around the age of 18 maybe 19 in Earth years and she had the strangest hair that the young Alexopoulos has had ever seen outside of Zeus, himself, and Optimus as it was a violet color that was tinted a bright blue while it fall to her knees in length with a wavy style to it that she pulled pulled back into a half ponytail by a blue ribbon. Her skin tone was a pale color, but not to pale as it actually looked more ivory tone and her face was almost flawless as she had a scare running down the left side of her face from just above her left eye to her jaw, and her eyes were a doe cat-like in shape and the color was a bright cyan that gave off a glow. Triton could only stare at her as he recognized her as the Grandfemmeling of his Maternal Grandoppiluk's Sister, Nyx Volí Astrid. But, she likes to be called Nightshot which he didn't get at all.

She was wearing very little makeup such as a blue eyeshadow that seems to make her eyes pop with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss. Her outfit was a upper waist length, blue vest that's lined with violet over a short sleeve, firm fitting, violet outlined collar, teal shirt with a violet chain belt, a pair of hip hugging, upper thigh length, blue jeans shorts, a pair of lower thigh length, blue socks, and a pair of thin 6" blue heels, blue shoe like boots with pink soles. Around her neck wasa black shooting star like pendant that hangs from a golden string. The outfit showed off her figure and had the human males that were around drooling over her and it was when she turned around to head through the parking lot that she caught sight of the Semi just setting there.

'Oh, just great,' Triton thought.

"Wow, a 2011 Peterbilt 388 Sleeper," she gasped. "A pretty sweet Semi with an awesome paint job. I wonder, who owns you...Huh?" The blue tinted black colored Autobot had to hold very still when she touched her Autobot symbol, however, he had noticed the glare of suspension that she shot towards him. "Nice symbol. Huh, must be a custom job that the owner did."

'Fragging pit,' the hybrid thought when he noticed two unwanted cars coming towards him fast. 'I have no choice...Blast.' He then opened his driver side door surprising the girl. "Get in Nyx."

"What?" she asked in shock as she noticed her maternal cousin. "Triton?"

"I don't have all day," growled the hybrid. "So get in..." He growled even more when she just stared at him. "NOW NYX!"

Not wanting to get on the bad side of her much older Cousin, the young adult quickly jumped in like she was ordered to while also slamming the door shut. Triton started up his alt-mode, quickly backed up, sped out of the lot, and past the two Decepticon drones.

"What's going on Triton?" Nyx asked as she pulled out from a sheath on her right upper thigh a blue tinted dark brown wooden stick with stars along the handle.

"Shut up and let me drive!" the Marine growled at her.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till they reached a highway bridge's underpass where Triton noticed Arcee was taking two Decepticons of her own which made him curse under his breath. He drove the Semi up to two young human boys before opening his passenger door allowing his cousin and his Sparkling to get out and once they were out he transformed. Nyx could only stare at her maternal cousin in shock, surprise, disbelief, and down right confusion at the fact that her cousin was just like the female bot. He had a scare on his face on the left side going down from the top of his forehelm to his jaw right over his optics. His helm looked human like, however, he had three antennas that curved around his audio looking like wings and in the middle of his chestplates was a red friendly wizen robotic face making her to glare at him with suspension.

"Stay here," he ordered though he wondered were she had seen the Autobot symbol before.

"Be careful, Tri," Nyx told him.

"I will," he agreed with a nod before he jumped into the fight with the four 'Cons.

The three humans and lone sparking stood off to the side watching the fight in awe and slight fear.

"What are they?" the young male asked.

"Talking cars that can turn into robots," the older male tried to answer. "Or the other way around."

Nyx and Zeus let out a snort each which had the other two looking at them.

"It's the other way around," they stated before they cheered when the blue tinted black mech shot one of the 'Cons in his spark chamber which offlined the said 'Con. "Yeah! Woowoo! GO TRITON/OPPILUK! Show those fragging 'Cons, who's boss!"

The two blinked before looking at each other in confusion at the words that they each said. Nyx couldn't help, but see the resemblance that the young child had to her cousin though the two human males looked at them as if they were insane. They continued to watch the fight as the two of the 'bots were knocked to the ground before they looked up when another car came into view by jumping off the bridge and to their surprise it transformed into another 'bot minus the twins, who were both use to it. This new 'bot started knocking three still alive 'Cons to the ground before he backed up only to get surprised when there was crunch like sound and he looked down to see that he had stepped onto a toy car.

{I'm sorry} he beeped as he looked over at the three humans. {I didn't see it}

"No Problem," the younger human answered. "Really." Bumblebee was then knocked to the ground by the 'Cons before they aim to finish him. "Leave him alone!" They all then looked over at him and the other three. "Please?"

"Bad call," the older male human told him just before one of the 'Cons headed for them.

"Run!" Nyx yelled as they took off.

She still held an elegant straight a blue tinted dark brown slightly thick wooden stick with stars along the handle.

"Come on!"

"NYX! ZEUS!" Triton yelled.

"Keep going!" the young Astrid yelled as she spun around on her heels and pointed the stick at the 'Con. "STUPEFY!" A red jet of light flew from the stick and hit the 'Con, who stumbled, as she knew that for a fact that the spell wouldn't work, but she let out a groan when she noticed that the two males and sparkling were just standing there. "GO!" This time the two humans ran towards a pipe that quickly climbed into. "Sectumsepra!" Nyx was oh so pleased that using that spell was known and wasn't illegal in the states if there is a good reason for it, but it still did it's job by cutting one the neck cable making it start bleeding blue bleed before she jumped into the pipes with the two boys and sparkling. "Get moving!" She pushed them slightly. "Come on!"

The five of them took off running down the pips, but they were almost grabbed by the 'Con when all of a sudden he was pulled away from them. Bumblebee looked down into the pipe and beeped at them.

"Thank you."

The yellow and black Autobot beeped at them again before he went to help fight.

"Don't look back," the older male told informed the younger one.

"What did we just see?" he asked the two older teens.

"No idea," was the answer he got. "And I'm not sure I want to find out."

Nyx looked back to see Zeus leave the pipes the way they came in making her worry for the young child.

...My Line...

With the two human boys no longer nearby and Zeus remained out of the way, the 'bots all fought without worry of something happening to the youths. Just as the femme was helping yellow and black mech while Triton stood ready to attack again, they heard a horn come from behind them making all four to turn around to see a green jeep just as it transformed.

"Whose ready to rumble?" the mech asked.

The blue tinted black Autobot wasn't at all surprised when they transformed and drove off making the yellow and black bot let out a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" the femme asked.

"Traffic," was the green mech's answer.

Triton vented a sigh before he turned to face them.

"We need to get back to base and report to Optimus," he told them.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," Arcee spoke into her com. unit.

The hybrid once again vented a sigh just as a small 'bot came running up to them. The young mech bore a strong resemblance to Optimus with his helm, frame build, and his azure blue biolights while his colors were black, violet, and silver. The Semiformer picked the young mech up before walking through the ground bridge with the others.

...My Line...

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if it wasn't for the human," Arcee was explaining to Optimus.

"Human?" he asked.

{Two boys and a girl} Bumblebee informed.

"Two boys and a girl?" he asked.

"I guess, the second boy caught us in action," answered Arcee with shrug. "I don't know. I was a little busy at the time."

"And I thought that it would be me that blows are cover," Cliffjumper cackled from the med-bay. "But, you beat me to it Arcee."

Said femme gave him a playful glare as she had thought the same thing while Triton moved forward to stand next to the Prime.

"Unfortunately, the female is my 18-year-old cousin, Nyx Volí Astrid," he informed them. "She an odd one in the family as she want to join the military instead of going into politics..." He shrugged. "There is all ways one that just doesn't fit the mold in very family." Arcee snorted at that as it was true. "But, there is something that worries me."

"Like what?" Cliffjumper asked as they could all see the troubled look in the Marine's optics.

"She somehow knows about the Autobots or at least the fraction symbol, but I don't know how," Triton answered. "Not only that, but her nickname...it seems Cybertronian to me."

"What is it?" the Prime asked as he looked at the taller mech. "Her nickname."

"Nightshot," Triton answered. "You see, it's a combination of her first and middle names. Nyx is the Greek word for Night, but it is also the name for the Greek Goddess of Night while Volí is the Greek word for Shot."

The Autobots all looked worried at this as Nyx just might be like Triton, an Autobot hybrid, for they don't think that a Decepticon would even think about 'facing with a human, male or female.

"We'll need to bring her under Autobot protection," Optimus sighed as he turned to the computer.

"You think she might be an Autobot Hybrid like me, huh?" the blue tinted black mech asked with worry laced in his tone.

The red and blue mech looked over his shoulder at the younger Autobot before nodding his helm.

"I'm afraid so, Triton," he answered. "And I might have an idea of, who her Oppiluk might be, but until he arrives to confirm it or she tells any of us, who he is, then it's just a guess."

Triton nodded his helm at that though it was clear to them that he was worried about her.

"I don't like it, but I understand."

"If the Decepticons are targeting us than anyone perceived as our allies are at grave risk," the Prime told them as he looked at the three Autobots. "You three well go and retrieve these humans and lone hybrid tomorrow from their place of learning."

"Right," they all agreed.

Triton than turned around and walked over to where Zeus stood watching, picking him up, and walking out of the command center.

...My Line...

It was after school and Jack Darby walked out of the building looking around before he noticed Rafael "Raf" Esquivel and Nyx Volí Astrid standing under a tree.

"Raf, Nyx, hey!" he called out as he walked over to them.

"Jack," Nyx nodded to him.

"Let's just keep this between us," Jack told them. "And forget anything happened okay?"

Just then a horn beeped making them to gasp in shock as a familiar car pulled up.

"Jack!"

"Not again!"

Bumblebee opened his door at the same time as Triton's holoform stood next to his truck with his Sparkling next to his while the yellow and black 'bot beeped.

"What's up?" he asked with a smirk.

"They wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me," Raf informed him.

"How did you know that?"

"It said so," was the answer.

"What?"

"Your's is over there," Raf informed him as he pointed at the motorcycle.

"What about me?" Nyx asked with a smile.

"You'll be riding with Zeus and I, Nyx," the blue tinted dark haired holoform answered her.

"You know about this?" Jack asked him.

"In a way," was the answer he got before the two let out a yell when the semiformer's holoform vanished in front of their eyes while Nyx looked amused, but the semi revved it's engine. "Well, Nyx, climb on in."

Both the driver and passenger side door opened up before the violet tinted dark haired boy jump into the passenger seat of the truck which allowed the door to close.

"Look I really don't think..." Jack started to say when turned towards them. "Ref? Nyx?"

"How's it going?"

"So, cool," she cheered before hopping in which allowed the door to close. "So, Triton how are you involved?" Her seat belt snaked around her. "Better yet what are you?"

"I'm a Wizard," was the answer she got making the teen to deadpan. "And all will be explained by Prime."

"Who?" she asked, but this time he didn't answer her. "Rude."

"Don't worry Danniluk will be able to answer all of your questions," Zeus told her as they took down the road.

"WAIT!" Jack yelled as both cars took off. "STOP!"

"Danniluk?" Nyx asked.

Zeus grinned at her while his Oppiluk let out a vented sigh seeing as the first that the youngest Magnus had called the Autobot Leader, Danniluk, had both Optimus and Triton blushing up a storm as the whole Autobot team along with their human friends laughed at them and wolf whistled in the human cases.

"Danniluk is one of our ways of saying Mother," the younger Magnus answered. "Oppiluk is another way of saying Father in our tongue."

"I know what they mean kid," the young Astrid stated which almost had Triton swerving off the road in shock before confusion took over. "But, how did you get involved into this?"

"I was sparked...huh...that is to say born into it," the young mech told her. "The one you call Triton is my Oppiluk?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Zeus informed her with a smile. "I am Zeus Magnus Alexopoulos, but to the Autobots I am just Zeus Magnus." He then pointed ahead of them at the yellow and black car in front of them. "That's my honorary big Brother in his alt mode." He than gestured behind them. "And the blue and pink motorcycle behind us is my Aunt...well...she's not really my Aunt, but I see her as one."

Triton listened as the two in his cabin talked about the Autobots and the Cybertronian terms though he did allow the other two to listen in as will.

...My Line...

All three vehicles sped through the desert and the humans cried out it looked like they were about to hit a wall only for it open up and went right through before it closed.

"Wow," breathed Nyx as she looked out of the window of Triton's alt mode while a 'bot turned around to watch them come in.

Once they came to a stop they let the humans off or out before transforming while the blue tinted violet haired girl noticed a red mech on a berth in what she thought was the med-bay.

"I thought there was only 3," Ratchet stated.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Arcee. "Humans multiply."

"They don't multiply that fast," Nyx stated.

"She has a point Arcee," Triton answered as he joined the femme while his sparkling followed him in his Cybertronian form.

The blue tinted violet haired girl than let out sighed before face palming when she saw an all to familiar girl from her PE class.

"Miko," she groaned.

"I'm Raf," the smaller human introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," the other human girl greeted as she ran up to the green 'bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car?" Miko asked. "I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal?!"

Before she could go on, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her month.

"I'm sorry about that," the young Astrid apologized. "I'm Nyx Volí Astrid. Nice to meet chya."

Bulkhead just looked at the two girls in confusion and a little bit of awe though Cliffjumper and Ratchet shared a look.

"So if your all robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet said in annoyance.

They all looked over to see a 'bot that was taller then the other robots, but 5 helms shorter then the blue tinted black mech, walk up to them as said mech joined his side with a small smile.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," Optimus told them. "Also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward curiously and hesitatingly.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee looked at them next.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," the femme stated.

Jack looked back at the Autobot Leader.

"O-okay, why are they here?"

The Prime knelt down to their level.

"A fair question Jack," Optimus told him. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked with a frown.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of energon," answered the Prime. "The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus then showed them a hologram of Cybertron. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

"MIKO!" Nyx yelled while slapping the girl upside the head. "Don't be so rude."

Jack looked at the blue tinted violet haired girl before back at the big bot standing before them.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" he asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered as moved to be beside the other Autobots, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

Jack nodded, bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack said making Satoru and Jazz to snort. "Can we go now?"

He just wanted to leave and let this be a bad dream which had Miko glared at Jack, along with Nyx.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked him. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

The Autobot leader watched them, his face showing compassion.

"It is best you four remain under our watch," Optimus told them gently. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect," Ratchet spoke up. "The human children and adult are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack huffed, along with Miko.

"Children?" he asked.

Nyx was 18 while Jack was 16 and Miko was 15 only Raf was a child though, being only twelve and a quarter.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet went on like Jack didn't say anything. "If they get underfoot, they will go...squish."

Optimus put his hands on his waist.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch were we step."

Just than a low alarm was going off that had everyone to look up as a green flashing light went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked with a frown.

Bumblebee turned around and made his usual beeping noises.

"A proximity sensor, someone is up top," Raf informed Jack and Miko as Nyx could understand him.

Ratchet pulled up a video feed of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated.

"I thought we were the only humans, who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus stated as he turned to them. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Nyx looked around and saw Bumblebee motioning to where they can hide before she jogged to the spot, hiding with Ref, Jack, and Miko.

"7 wracks, 34 fender binders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and of a particular note, a numerous report of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," Fowler, an African American man, listed as Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other. "And that's not to mention reports of a blue tinted black Peterbilt 340." Triton just started back at him with a blank look as Jack and Nyx ducked back into hiding. "So anything you care to get off your tine chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"Their back?" he asked. "Aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons?" the Prime asked him. "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," argued Agent Fowler.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," the Prime told him. "We're you best, possible your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshly!" Bulkhead called. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway or road? Team Prime knows when to use force." He than took a tool followed crushing it. "And how much to use."

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled. "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough," ordered Triton.

Nyx had to hold back a smirk when she noticed the red and blue mech shiver at her Cousin's tone with said cousin remaining completely unaware.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe," the Prime went on. "Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I however can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar," he told him as he turned and getting into the elevator. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human," Bulkhead stated as he stood near the Prime.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus told him.

Jack got onto a raised platform as soon as he and the other two came out of hiding so they were higher up and it was easier to talk to the bots with Miko, Nyx, and Raf following him.

"Blasted earth tech, the Con that Triton destroyed signal is back online," Ratchet growled as he hit the controls of the computer.

"What 'Con?" Miko asked as she tilted her head.

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus as he turned to him quickly.

Arcee was aware of the worried looks that Triton were giving her seeing as the datapads he knew that she wasn't happy what almost happened to Cliffjumper the other night.

"It isn't," answered Ratchet with a shake of his head. "Another bug! The system's chalk full of them."

Arcee looked up at Optimus.

"We should check it out..."

Optimus looked at the medic.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay," Optimus ordered. "We may need it." He than looked over at the blue tinted black. "Triton..."

"Ready when you are, Prime," he stated.

Miko ran up to the railing.

"Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus watched them before sighing.

"Remain with Ratchet," Optimus told her making both Ratchet and Miko to whine before transforming down as the ground bridge powered on. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

"Be careful, Triton!" Nyx called out as Jack gaped at the door and vortex looking thing while all of the Cybertronians minus Ratchet and Zeus drove through.

"W-what just happened?!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via ground bridge," Ratchet sighed.

Raf frowned, "What's a ground bridge?"

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology," Ratchet once again sighed while shaking his helm before he turned back to his computer screens. "Since we don't currently the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to the medic bot.

"You're stuck here. On Earth."

Nyx frowned watching him and looked down at the floor feeling sorry for them as it had to suck being trapped on a planet that wasn't your own. Especially when you didn't like the natives.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet agreed with a nod before he moved back and looked to the still open ground bridge, "But, I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Raf gaped at it before turning to Ratchet.

"Wow...Does it work for humans?"

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally."

Miko looked up at him.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

Ratchet grinned as he bent down to her level.

"In moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all five of you."

Nyx huffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, slightly glaring at the mech while Miko leaned forward

"Watch it Ratchet," the two girls stated.

The Autobot Medic blinked in surprise at their sass while Cliffjumper laughed.

"Easy Ratchet," the red mech called out. "You don't want Triton mad at you for sending his cousin to the other side of the planet...do you?"

"Uncle Cliff's right Uncle Ratch," the young mech spoke making the humans to look at him. "Oppiluk wouldn't like it at all, so don't be like that." He gave a big grin. "Seeing as you happen to like Uncle Sam, Aunt Mikaela, and the humans of NEST."

Ratchet let out a sigh while the four humans wondered where the small 'bot came from and why he sounded like Zeus on top of that.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the team of 5 Autobots drove through the bridge and transformed with their weapons at the ready.

"Energon Mine," Bulkhead breathed as he looked around.

"Judging by it's scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," the Prime stated as he looked around as well. All of them hide as they all watched Decepticon Minors drill away at the Energon. "Let's find this Decepticon and find out what's going on."

All 6 of them walked forward making some of the 'Con Warriors that were there to turn to them with their weapons at the ready. It soon turned into an all out firefight with Arcee using her speed to take out her enemies faster as Bulkhead knocked the drill off to the side and on it side while Triton was providing them all with cover fire.

...My Line...

Eventually the others began to get bored and looked around the base. Nyx having stayed on the platform was looking at everything around the base.

"What this?" Miko asked as she went to touch a computer.

"It's broken," Ratchet answered as he shook his helm. "Don't touch that... " She went to touch something else. "That either."

Nyx smirked in amusement as he didn't have to look at her.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Ratchet!" the oldest of the four called out as she saw one of the computer screens have an error sign pop up and the 'bot looked over at her to see that she was pointing at the screen making him vent a sigh at seeing it. "How come you guts are using human computers?"

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet answered as he looked away. "It was handed down from the previous tenants we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit."

Nyx and Raf looked up too see the entire screen fill with error screens before the young Astrid let out a sigh. She knew more about how to fix cars, motorcycles, and/or trucks with a little bit about computers seeing as she had taken autoshop during summer school while she was still attending Salem Witches Institution.

"I think I can fix that," Raf said as he went over to the main computer and pulled out his laptop.

"Really?" asked Ratchet. "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try," Raf said as he looked at him.

Ratchet frowned at the younger boy before he listened to him and turned around as the errors turned green with check marks before all going away. Ratchet turned to face Raf with an unbelieving look on his face making the young Witch to cackle quietly.

...My Line...

The Autobots all stood together now as what was left of the Decepticons in the mine gathered together.

"Maximum overdrive!" ordered Optimus as they all transformed and sped towards the 'Cons

Said 'Cons opened fired on them only to be taken out by the team work that they used before they sped into the main area where energon cups were being stored. Bulkhead let out a low whistle once they hide.

"What an operation," he breathed before they were fired at.

Arcee had been looking around for the 'Con that life single came back on while firing at the 'Cons.

"It's the 'Con," she told Optimus once she spotted him. "I have a visual."

"We'll cover you!" the Prime informed her. "GO!"

The blue tinted blue mech kept an optic on Arcee as she quickly went to the Con's side only for what was left of him to fall to the ground below. Triton let out a growl when they heard an all to familiar laugh of a 'bot that they hated just as much as they hated Megatron.

"Prime," said 'bot growled. "I'll stick around, but I'm squeamish."

The hybrid narrowed his optics as they zero in on the object in the gray and red 'bot's hands before they widen.

"Prime, he has a bomb!" he yelled in warning just as it was dropped and the bot took off.

"The place is going to blow!" Bulkhead added.

"Autobots!" Optimus yelled. "ROLL OUT!" The 5 of them quickly transformed down and took off before Prime followed them. "Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!"

Not long after the order was given, the ground bridge opened up as ordered and all 6 'bots rushed through quickly.

...My Line...

Optimus was going really fast and transformed, stopping before hitting the computers.

"Cutting it a bit close..." Ratchet told him. "What about the 'Con?"

All the Autobots looked away or at the floor, which meant a no making the twins to frown softly as they felt bad for them.

"What was that explosion!?" Miko asked as she ran to the edge of the platform. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

"MIKO!" Nyx yelled as she slapped a hand over the girl's month. "Can you get any rudder!?"

"Look-" Arcee growled as she walked out looking a little angry though she was bit surprised that the young girl had a good head on her shoulders, but she is the cousin of Triton, so she wasn't all that surprised.

"L-look, h-hey hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack said as he ran over pulled her away as she just rolled her eyes while mumbling under his breath.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked her softly.

"Not a Decepticon," she answered. "At least not any more." The blue tinted black mech looked confused. "He was mutated. Butchered like something from those 'Cons experiment during the war."

{Arcee?} Bumblebee asked confused as he stepped forward when she suddenly fall. {What's wrong?}

"Arcee?" Cliffjumper asked from the med-bay looking worried.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Just dizzy."

"Robots, who get dizzy?" asked Miko.

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots, who can die."

The young Astrid rolled her eyes while turning back to watched Ratchet run a scan over Arcee.

"What's this?" he asked looking closer at her hand.

"I don't know," the femme answered. "The 'Con was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took a scalp and took some for her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now," he ordered her.

Bumblebee helped Arcee up and out of the command center.

"Listen, Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars," Jack said as he held out his cell phone to prove his point.

Optimus nodded, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to his level, "Have you broken the law?"

Triton cackled under his breath in amusement as Ironhide smirked while the young Astrid giggled.

"Curfew. It's after ten p.m," Jack answered as he shook his head.

"I better get home too," agreed Ref. "Or I'll ground for a year."

"Same here," Nyx added.

"Earth customs," the Prime sighed. "I hadn't considered. The issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead." Bulkhead moved towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko cheered as she jumped up and down. "My host parents will freak!"

Optimus still stared at Bulkhead, continuing his orders.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curb side duty, got it," Bulkhead nodded.

"Aww," Miko frowned as she had wanted to show off her new robot friend.

Optimus looked at Bee.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus ordered making Raf to smile at Bee.

Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he walked over to him, helping him down to the main floor using his hand to carry the young boy.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't look up from his machine, "Busy!"

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," sighed Optimus.

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Woo, still dizzy," Arcee sighed.

Ratchet raised his hand, not looking back at them from his computer.

"You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighed and nodded, accepting the role as she had no more excuses.

"Triton, I want to act as Nyx's Guardian until Cliffjumper is back on his pedes," the Prime said as he looked over at the blue tinted black mech.

"Understood Prime," he sighed.

The Prime cackled in amusement as he watched the Marine pick up his cousin and transformed around her before zooming out of the base with the others.

...My Line...

The next morning the young Astrid rushed outside of the medium size mansion that she lived with her Mother when the moved into the small town. Nyx made sure that she had informed the head of the mansion's security that she was going to hang out with friends before she ran out the door and to the Peterbilt Semi Truck that sat waiting for her. Triton could see as his cousin run up to him that she was wearing a chest length, that shows a good deal of her cleavage, firm fitting, short sleeve, lavender plaid shirt that's tied in the front, a pair of hip hugging, knee length, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of mid-calf length dark blue cowgirl boots with lavender soles. Her hair was pulled to the side in a high ponytail as she had her bangs covering her forehead with it parted over her left eye while she was wearing very little makeup such as a sky blue eyeshadow with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss. All that had him feeling like scraping any male or mech, who so much as looks at her wrong.

'Why is she wearing that for?' he thought with a groan as Nyx got into the passenger seat. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," she answered with a nod. "Let get out of here before Cameron decide that it's in my best interest to remain indoors."

The marine would have blinked a few times if he could before he vented out a sigh while pulling out of the driveway and headed for the base. Though he couldn't fault her for wanting to get out of there quickly as the head of security was more protective of her than he was of his younger Brother and that was saying something as he had to make sure that Lennox didn't recruit him for N.E.S.T. by ways of threats and bribes.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for them reach the base and once inside, the Hybrid Autobot transformed before placing the young Astrid onto his shoulder afterwards.

"Triton, Nyx!"

Coming to a stop the blue tinted black mech turned around to see the Prime walking up to them.

"Prime?" Triton asked confused as the red and blue mech came up to them. "Is something wrong?"

The Prime cackled before shaking his helm while Nyx looked on confused.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered. "I'm just surprise that you two aren't using this time to take a break."

The two cousins looked at each other.

"Jack, Miko, an' Raf are using this time to get to know their Guardians better," the Nyx informed him. "I grew up with Triton."

"And I thought that she could use this time to get to know Cliffjumper," Triton agreed with nod.

Optimus looked at them thoughtfully before nodding his helm with a small smile.

"BY THE ALLSPARK!" Ratchet was heard yelling through the base making the three of them shared a look for just a moment before the two 'bots rushed to see what was going on though when they reached the control room the two of them saw Ratchet dodge what looked like one of his broken tools before it just destroyed another one. "I needed that!" Ratchet went to move back when it jumped at him only for Triton to shot it out of the air, but it just got back up making the Prime to step on it before it could try again. "And stay broken." The cousins looked down at the now completely destroyed tool with worry. "Well, what could have caused that?"

"Prime?" Triton asked as he looked at Autobot Leader.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, Triton," the Prime answered. "Dark Energon." Optimus picked the destroy tool up and placed it in a container. "If the residue that Arcee found on the 'Con brought your broken equipment back to life. It would stands to reason that same substance brought that 'Con from the dead."

"Fragging Pit," Triton sighed as a look of shock and worry came across his faceplates.

"That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back on online, but Dark Energon," stated Ratchet. "It's so scarce that it's virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron," the Prime answered.

"For what purpose?" Nyx asked as she looked at her.

"To conquer this world by rising an army of the undead," was the answer given.

"Well, Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens," Ratchet stated. "I mean, were on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

The 4 of them that were already in the base turned around when they heard a honk to see the other three 'bots returning with the twins smiling as the other Autobots pulled up.

"That was awesome," Jack laughed as he climbed off of Arcee.

"We need to do that again!" Raf told Bumblebee once he got out.

"Sweet!" cheered Miko.

The three Guardians all transformed once they were able to with smiles of their own.

"Huh?"

Bulkhead reached into his cargo hold and pulled out a guitar case.

"Sorry," apologized Miko as she took it. "I must of left it in the backseat."

Optimus moved past them all.

"Autobots prepare too..."

He then looked at them all as Arcee put her hand on her hip.

"Roll out?" she asked him.

"Remain here," Optimus answered with shake of his head. "Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko than looked up at Bulkhead.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss!"

"Uhh...he never picks me," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another," Arcee sighed. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

Nyx let out a huff while she crossed her arms as her cousin put her down on the ground before walking off and leaned against a wall to watch everyone.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet snarked at her.

Optimus sighed softly.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance," Optimus told her.

Arcee frowned as she watched them.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

The Prime following Ratchet as Nyx watched as they walked through the ground bridge and disappeared. The young Astrid pushed off the wall and walked over to stand beside Raf.

"So chief, what's on the activity list?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

Arcee rolled her optics, "I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead shook his head, "But, Optimus told us to stay."

Arcee looked up at him, "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, Triton with me!"

Bumblebee whined and slumped his shoulders as he walked beside Arcee while the blue tinted black mech rolled his opticed.

{Why me?!}

"Bulkhead, you're in charge," Arcee said with a grin before the three of them transformed into their alt modes before driving off.

All 4 humans looked up at the last bot in the room.

"Soo...What's on the activities list?"

Nyx quickly covered her ears as Miko adjusted her amplifiers and speakers.

"How about band practice?!"

"But, we're not a band," Ref told her.

Miko laughed, "Why so anti-social, come on Raf, you play anything?"

Raf shrugged slightly before holding up his laptop.

"Umm, keyboard?"

Miko nodded, "Laptops, good. Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked with a frown. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Nyx drums!" The young witch glared at her fellow female and watched her as she moved to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, percussion!" The blue tinted violet haired adult pulled out a notebook that she got from a school supply store and went to set down to write a short story. "We're a band, you just gotta learn the songs!"

She began playing her guitar causing the young witch to stop what she was doing just to cover her ears and wince in pain. It was one thing to love listening to music, but it was another when it's the kind that came blow out the ear drums. Nyx looked up seeing the green light, but it was to bad that the alarm wasn't loud enough to overpower Miko's loud strumming. However, it was a good think that Bulkhead saw it though they frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Come on," Miko groaned as she stopped. "You can't handle the raw power?!"

The 'bot shook his helm.

"Proximity sensor! Quick hide!"

All 4 of them quickly ran behind Bulkhead's large feet as quickly as they could and it was as soon as they did that the elevator door opened and the male from before rushed into the room.

"Prime?!"

Bulkhead blinked.

"Agent Fowler. Uhh...He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, of course."

He laughed a little nervously at the end, causing the twins to wonder if he could lie to the agent.

"Well where did he go?" Fowler sighed. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." Nyx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!" The young blue tinted violet haired adult almost groaned as Bulkhead moved slowly knowing that he was trying to keep them hidden causing the children and adult to scramble around trying to stay behind him as while. However the trouble was Miko's guitar was still plugged up and had no more slack. "Blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English!" Fowler had a frown before he heard the noise of the guitar and looked at the ground suspiciously before looking back up at Bulkhead, "So you tell Prime -" He looked back down as Miko made more noise by accident and he than followed the cord from his foot to an amplifier with Raf's laptop on top of it. "Since when are you bots electric?"

Bulkhead didn't know what to do, so the young Astrid walked out from behind him along with the other three while Jack grinned nervously.

"H-hey! How ya doin?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler growled as he frowned. "Team prime has really gone off book this time." He shook his head. "Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?!"

Bulkhead looked down at the kids.

"Uhh...okay..."

Jack shook his head.

"Look, we're uhh...interns!"

The other two quickly nodded their heads to help back up Jack as Raf held up his finger.

"Student interns!"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Earning extra credit in auto shop"

Miko quickly added in, "Robotics!"

"I happen to be the maternal cousin of Marine Lance Corporal Triton Magnus Alexopoulos," Nyx growled as she crossed her arms. "Tank you very much."

"Huh, really?" Fowler asked confused.

"Really," she answered with a nod.

"Didn't see that coming, but still...Let's move," Fowler sighed as he walked down the steps. "I'm taking all 4 of you into federal custody for your own protection!"

He began to move towards them as Nyx glared at him like she was daring him to try, but Bulkhead smashed his large foot down in between them before he could.

"We're protecting them!"

"And really?" Cliffjumper asked before the Med-bay as he raised an optic ridge. "You really want to piss off Triton?"

That made Fowler glare up at them.

"Is that so?" he asked as turned around and began towards a phone on the side of the staircase. "Well, maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Don't use that phone it's-" the big guy said as he put his finger on the button. "-out of order."

"This isn't over big foot!" Fowler said as he glared up at him. "Now by a long shot!"

He began up the stairs and into the elevator as Miko made fun of him silently making Nyx to smirk a little, but she was worried about what the agent was going to do while Bulkhead groaned and shook his helm.

"Ughh..."

...My Line...

Once they came out of the ground bridge, Optimus and Ratchet started to walk though the creepy canyon.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy," Optimus answered as he glanced at his medic.

"On Earth?" said medic scoffed while asking. "You must be joking."

"Do you recall the period late in the war?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet. "When both sides began hiding they're energon spoils off world."

"Of course, it's the reason why energon deposits exist on plants such as this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on plants such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus told him nodding.

...My Line...

Nyx raised an eyebrow as she looked up seeing as well as hearing another alarm and looked up at the screen.

"Ow, my ears!" Raf whined as he covered his ears.

Bulkhead looked at the screen as Cliffjumper sat up on the berth and watched them.

"It's an S.O.S from Fowler!" Bulkhead stated in surprise as he looked at it nervously as the alarm stopped when he touched the screen.

Raf moved towards him.

"Did you trace it?"

Bulkhead sighed, "Location scan was incomplete, oh well!"

Jack stared up at him.

"Oh well? Seriously?!"

Bulkhead turned around to look at them.

"Fowler's a jerk."

Jack frowned, "Wow! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf said with a frown before he suddenly realized something. "O-our location."

"And did we not just notice how fast he backs down from a bot?!" Miko agreed with a nod. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"Unless you wither the 'Cons know where the base is at?" Nyx asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. "And then you'll have to tell the others why the 'Cons knew where it's at."

Bulkhead looked at the four humans with letting out a sigh followed by a groan.

"But, we lost the transmission!" Bulkhead frowned. "Fowler could be anywhere!"

"Maybe I can try to narrow it down," Raf stated as he stand down. "About five years ago the army started micro chipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets!" Jack and Miko looked at him making Raf to look up. "What, I saw it on TV!" He shook his head. "Anyway, if we can hack into the the fed's mainframe, we can maybe pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack," Miko deadpan as she frowned. "But, you're like two years old."

"Twelve, and a quarter!" Raf stated as he grinned up at them. "Latitude 39.5 and longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead entered them into the computer and activated the space bridge.

"Okay, wait here."

"Aww!" Miko whined. "Don't break up the band!"

"Miko!" the young Astrid growled.

"Uhh, N-Nyx, you're in charge!" Bulkhead told them before running through the bridge.

"I guess we four got the run of the place...Miko?" Jack trailed off before noticing that there was someone missing. "Miko!?"

"Why do I feel like a babysitter for that girl?" the blue tinted violet haired and cyan eyed adult asked in a growl under her breath making Jack and Raf to look at her before both letting out sighs while her Sister looked just as annoyed as she did.

...My Line...

Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge and started to look around.

"Fowler?" he asked before he walked forward a bit only to stop just out sight when he noticed 'Cons. "Uh-oh. A whole Decepticon shebang."

Bulkhead moved to hide behind a rock just before a 'Con walked by.

"Alright," Miko's all to familiar voice called out making him to look over. "So, what's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped before he placed a finger to his lips.

Miko blinked at him before looking forward to see a 'Con had found her.

"Oh, unwise," she mumbled as it hit her.

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead called out to her as the 'Con charged up his blaster to shoot at her.

The human girl quickly jumped over the boulder that she was hiding behind to avoid the shot while the bulky green Autobot attacked it and the two started to duke it out.

"Hold him still," Miko told Bulkhead before she hit the 'Con on the head with a rock only to be picked up by her guardian and dropped off to the side.

She stood up rubbing her backside as she watched the fight between the two bots.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead yelled.

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" he ordered once again before punching a hand into the 'Con's chest.

With all of his strength he pulled out the wires in him.

"Wow," breathed Miko just as the 'Con fall.

"Bumblebee, Triton, Arcee," the big guy commed. "Do you read?"

...My Line...

"Loud and clear Bulkhead," Arcee answered.

...My Line...

"I have a situation," Bulkhead told them as he watched them.

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, their just Children," Arcee stated. "Humans. Just do whatever." Just then Arcee, Bumblebee, and Triton came to a screeching halt. "You're where? She's where?"

...My Line...

Raf and Jack got back up the platform after the young witch went up there, kind of freaking out. Raf frowned looking at the four of them.

"What should we do?" he asked. "Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

Jack shook his head, "Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we five have...She has no idea."

They all looked at each other before letting out a sigh before Raf typed away on the computer again.

"Those are their coordinates, their location is still locked in!" he informed them.

Jack looked at the other two before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going after her," he informed them.

"Hold on, Jack!" Nyx called out as he went down the ladder. "What if Arcee try's to get a hold of base?"

Jack looked at the blue tinted violet haired adult.

"Let's go," he sighed without answering her.

Raf got down form the platform with the witch let out a sigh each and walked through the ground bridge that the young boy started up.

...My Line...

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead as he looked at the ship.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clasp on Fowler right now," Miko stated as she stood up. "Just storm the joint."

Just then they heard the sound of a ground bridge making them look over to see one open.

"Finally," sighed Bulkhead.

Jack, Nyx, and Raf jumped out in the middle of a large canyon with Bulkhead and Miko up ahead a bit.

"Why don't those guys stay with their own 'bots," growled Miko. "This is our one on one time."

Bulkhead let out a groan as the other four walked towards them with Raf looked up at the twins and Jack.

"Woahh...Are your bones vibrating!?" he asked them.

They looked up and gasped seeing a huge ship floating above ground.

"You there!"

They looked up too see three cons pointing their cannons at them.

"Scrap," both Bulkhead and Miko cursed.

The blue tinted violet haired 18-year-old immediately pushed Raf behind her as Jack moved closer to her to better protect Raf though the young Astrid had pulled out her wand quickly.

...My Line...

After walking for what felt like hours, the duo arrived at a large open valley and what they saw was not a pretty sight. Rusted bodies sticking up from the ground, broken limbs and torn armor.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet said.

The two bots look as the jet flew over to a cliff before transforming and landing on the top of the cliff. When the bot turned and they saw glowing purple optics and the Decepticon symbol on the bots chest, it to glowed purple.

"Optimus, been well?" Megatron asked. "I see you brought your trusty watchdog with you. I was certain they'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now."

Ratchet took a few steps forward while Ironhide shook with anger.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" he asked as he rolled his neck and he cracked his knuckles.

"I know why your here Megatron," Optimus said.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time," Megatron stated as he then reached into his side saying. "And your time has come to an end."

He then held up a glowing purple crystal before he then threw the crystal into the ground it landed burying itself deep into the ground where it sunk the rest of the way in. The ground shook as a dark purple glow erupted from the ground and cracks formed. The cracks soon reached the bots making them take a few steps back as they watched the ground.

"Rise my army!" Megatron yelled as his body glowed the same purple glow as on the ground.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed in shock.

All the three bots could do was watch in shock as the fallen bodies all rose up.

"Behold! The power of dark energon!" Megatron yelled as the undead army advanced towards them.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our ancestors and his own," breathed Ratchet.

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering," sighed Optimus.

"Frag!"

"Destroy them!" Megatron yelled.

A few of the undead were blasted back when Optimus opened fire on them.

"Optimus if our combatants are already deceased how are we going to defeat them?" the medic asked as they backed up.

"Ratchet retreat!" ordered the Prime. "Bridge yourself back to base!"

Ratchet instead of listening changed his own arms into blades.

"No, I shall stand with you Optimus," the medic told him. "You may require a medic when this is over with."

With that Ratchet ran forward and sliced two zombie-cons up, before noticing a limb that he had sliced off top glowing.

"I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better!"

"Sound advice old friend," agreed Optimus as with that he changed his arms into swords.

The two of them went to cut this undead 'Cons to piece though the Prime stopped to look at Megatron.

"I have master the power of Dark Energon!" the bucket headed 'Con called out. "When you fall Optimus, you too shill join my army."

Optimus narrowed his optics before going back to cutting down the zombie-cons.

...My Line...

Back at the base Cliffjumper came out of recharge and got up slowly from the med-berth, but he suddenly stopped and looked around the place not seeing the human children or Bulkhead at all.

" _Arcee to Base_ ," he heard the femme over the comm link.

"This is base," he spoke up once he managed to reach to the computer. "What do you need Arcee?"

" _A ground bridge to Bulkhead's coordinates_ ," the femme answered. " _Miko went through the bridge after him and he needs back up_."

"Ah," the red 'bot froze. "Arcee what all happened while I was in recharge?"

" _While Optimus and Ratchet went to go do recon_ ," the femme answered. " _Bumblebee, Triton, and I went on patrol. Once we left, Agent Fowler payed a visit and found out about the kids before he left and got captured by Decepticons so Bulkhead went after only to have Miko to follow him. And that about sums it up_."

"Arcee," Cliffjumper sighed. "I don't think Miko was the only one."

He was looking around the command center before bring up the cameras in the base.

" _What do you mean_?" Arcee asked.

"I think that Jack, Raf, and Nyx followed after them," was his answer.

" _Scrap_ ," Triton and the femme cursed at the same time.

::Oh, Raf:: Bumblebee groaned.

Cliffjumper let out a sigh as he shook his helm before opening up the ground bridge to bring the three 'bots back before bridging them to the ship from the base.

...My Line...

The 'Cons began shooting at them as the three humans and lone hybrid dodged it though only the cyan eyed adult seemed to have a better time at it. However, once she noticed that Raf fall to the ground both her and Jack rushed over to him before they covered him with their bodies. The three of them then looked up to see Bulkhead in vehicle form pull up to them.

"Get in now!"

Nyx pushed Raf inside and got in after Jack before Bulkhead then sped away, dodging the attacks from the cons as he went. Jack looked back at Bulkhead as the blue tinted violet haired girl got in the backseat.

"Thanks Bulkhead!"

"Yeah thanks!"

"W-what are you doing here!?"

The young Astrid let out a sigh softly knowing that they should have stayed back at base, but they were there because Miko was being stupid and ran after the big guy.

Jack sighed, "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?!"

Miko popped up from beside Nyx with grin.

"What's she look like?!" she asked making the two adults to growl at her.

Bulkhead pulled up behind a huge rock.

"Everyone out! And this time, please stay here?!"

The cyan eyed adult got out and waited for the others worried that Bulkhead couldn't take on all those 'Cons alone, however, they let out a groan when they saw that Miko wasn't with them. Before watching as Bulkhead subdued most of the cons, only too see Miko crawl out of his chest all the witch could do was shake their heads with a sigh. They heard more fighting and shooting.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked nervously making both Jack and the Astrid to shrug, but heard the familiar sound of bot footsteps was heard.

All three of them turned around slowly, gasping as they saw two Cons coming towards them.

"Well, that would be a no," Nyx said with a sigh as she grabbed Raf and pulled him behind her as she backed up quickly

The blue tinted violet haired girl moved in front of them only they were too slow and the bots captured the four of them and brought them on the ship.

...My Line...

One of them had Raf in his left hand, Jack in his right while the other Con had Nyx in his left servo.

"Bring them to the brig," the one holding Nyx told the other one. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Just then they all heard engine's getting closer until Bumblebee drove right into the two bots in his alt mode, throwing them all up in the air. Arcee transformed and caught the four of them, her arms linked together like she was carrying a huge baby. The witch let out a groan and winced before Arcee put them down as Bumblebee transformed and moved towards them.

"Bumblebee," cheered Raf.

Bumblebee leaned down before beeping at him.

{Are you okay!?}

Arcee bent down to their level as well.

"Thank you for clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list," she told them making Nyx huffed while crossing her arms nodding as she was thinking the same thing.

Jack nodded, putting his arms out to the side.

"Tell me about it."

They ran down the corridor before Arcee's arm turned into a gun and she spun out form behind a corner.

"Friendly," she told them when she was meet with Bulkhead and Miko.

"Hello," the big guy greeted.

The young Astrid moved to stand next to Bumblebee, but made sure to stay out of his way so he wouldn't squash them by accident while Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"You brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead told her as he frown while looking down at Miko.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig," Raf and Jack spoke up at the same time.

It was then that a bunch of 'Cons came down the hallway and start shooting at them making the blue tinted violet haired adult to let out sighs of annoyances just as Bulkhead moved in front of the kids and lone young adult, using his arm to block the attacks before shooting at them causing a minor explosion. Nyx looked to the other side to see even more Cons shooting at them before she looked at both sides. The Autobots managed to kill the 'Cons so they all began running to the brig once again.

...My Line...

Optimus and Ratchet were still cutting down the terracons before they went back to back.

"Optimus, this prolong exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength," Ratchet panted.

"We can not falter now," the Prime told him before the two Autobots went back to fighting.

However, the terracons piled on top of them while Megatron with a laugh before the Prime managed to blast his way out of the pile and help Ratchet.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game!" Megatron yelled as the three Autobots walked forward with terracons coming towards them. "My Legion finish them!"

The two 'bots continued to fight their way to Megatron.

...My Line...

The 3 bots came to a control room and burst in, shooting all the 'cons while the five humans stayed outside in the hallway, peeking in Arcee looked around.

"Clear!" she called to them allowing the four of them walked into the room, glancing up at the large bots before them. "Wait in here."

Bumblebee looked at the humans not liking leaving them alone on an enemy ship.

{Alone?} the yellow and black bot beeped at Arcee.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," she answered while shaking her head. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

They turned their hands into cannons and ran out of the room, towards the brig.

"That was intense," Miko said quietly as she looked at the other four once the doors closed.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault that we're suck in this intensity," Jack told her. "What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" she asked him.

"You wanted us to be a band," Jack told her. "Doesn't that mean that we play together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo," she stated.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety," Jack countered.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miko. "Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!"

"Aghh!" Raf yelled making the two of them to look at him. "Stop it! Both of you!"

He ran over to the edge of the platform and sat down, his knees to his chest. Jack and Miko quickly ran over and sat down around Raf while the Astrid walked up to them.

"Hey Raf, it's okay..."

Miko nodded, "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

Jack smiled at him, "Our bots will come back for us!"

Miko nodded, "Yeah, they're going to take us home."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Jack then looked up and saw a screen.

"Hey, Raf what do you make of that?" he asked making Raf to look up before he went down to the next level and stood in front of it.

"It's important..." he answered as he looked at over. "Real important...We need to get this to Optimus."

Miko looked at him, "How do you know it's not just some recipe for space nachos?!"

"I know math when I see it," Raf answered. "And that is one serious equation."

"Can you down load it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf answered as he pulled it. "But, I don't see any where to plug it in." He walked forward. "This tech is way to alien."

Jack grabbed Raf wrist when they noticed a 'Con walking in, but he got out of the older boy's hold and run back to his bag. Nyx let out a silent curse went to get him, but the 'Con had already noticed him this time though.

"Scrap," Nyx cursed as the 'Con pointed his gun at Raf, but Nyx ran over to the younger human, who was running from the 'Con, wondering when both Miko and Raf really well stop getting into trouble! The Astrid quickly tackled Raf out of the way while she flicked her wrist to allow her wand to fall into her hand from it's holster. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

Nyx pointed it at the 'Con as Jack rushed over to them to make sure that they were alright as the 'Con stopped moving completely.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack yelled as he looked over at Miko.

"And hurry as I don't know how long the 'Cons is going to remain immobile!" Nyx informed.

"Great idea," Miko cheered before she pulled out her pink phone from her pocket.

She held up her phone and took a picture of the 'Con.

"Not of that!" the blue tinted violet haired girl yelled annoyed at her.

"That!" Jack finished from the other teen as he pointed to the math formula on the screen.

"Oh," Miko breathed before she quickly turned around and took the picture with her back to the con.

"How stupid is she?!" Nyx groaned in question as she put her wand away.

However, after Miko got the picture, the three humans and lone hybrid managed to run out of the room and towards where three humans' bots were supposed to be. They heard a horn honking before Bulkhead transformed while jumping over their heads and tackling the 'Con. Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up next to the kids.

"I told you to stay put!"

"Oh, we would have stayed if a 'Con didn't show up!" Nyx yelled.

Jack got on Arcee with the blue tinted violet haired adult while Miko and Raf got into Bumblebee. They began driving down the hallway until the two in Bumblebee heard Fowler before they looked back as he stuck his head in the front.

" _I like pie, can we stop for pie_!?"

" _You found Fowler_!" Miko yelled. " _Rock on_!"

Nyx let out a sigh while rolling her eyes in annoyance while the 'bots all raced away from the ship.

...My Line...

"Bravo, Optimus," Megatron called out as the three Autobots took out the rest of the terracons. "But, as a prelude, you might want to save your strength for the may event!"

"You will not prevail Megatron!" growled the Prime as he started to climb up the mountain. "Not while energon still flows through my veins."

"Fitting," Megatron said when Optimus reached him. "For it is Dark Energon that flows through mine."

Optimus went to attack him only for the Decepticon Leader to take off before the Prime turned around and helped Ratchet up, who was holding his injured arm on the top of the mountain.

"If this wasn't Megatron's in game, what is?" asked the medic.

The Prime looked out over the old battle field that had been used by Megatron to test the Dark Energon before glaring.

...My Line...

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Miko asked as she looked away from Fowler, who was on a gurney.

"We engaged an army of the undead Cybertronian Warriors," Ratchet answered her.

"Zombies?" asked the black and pink haired Japanese girl. "You fought Zombies and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you used extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you," Optimus said as he looked at the green Autobot.

Bulkhead looked at the ground.

"It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

Miko sighed softly, "But, it wasn't Bulkhead's fault."

"She's right, Optimus," Nyx agreed with her. "It was Miko's fault." She shot a glare at the other girl before letting out a sigh. "And in away our fault as well." The Astrid placed their hands on their foreheads. "I should have kept closer eye on her as the oldest among the humans here, but I didn't think that she'll..."

The Prime gave small smile to the blue tinted violet haired and cyan eyed adults as Triton felt a bit proud of his cousin for taking responsibility for what happened while Bulkhead frowned.

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko, Nyx please."

"Watch it Bulkhead," Triton growled.

Miko, however, just grinned as she pulled out her phone, showing him the formula.

"Plus check it out, recon!"

Optimus bent down and examined the photo.

"Hmm. Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack stepped forward with a frown.

"Wow, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet bent down and examined the photo also.

"I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone and laughed nervously.

"Oops, that's the Con, who tried to hit Raf," Miko said as she changed the picture. "At least that's before Nyx did something to freeze him and then Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Jack glared at Miko.

"Miko! Raf could have been killed! This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

"Wow, Hey!" the witch growled as he didn't like the way he was speaking to the younger girl while Miko glared right back at him.

"Uhh, we were all almost killed Jack!" Miko stated. "You, Me, Raf, Nyx! Even them!"

Miko crossed her arms, looking the other way while Jack huffed.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it!" Jack said as he shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Jack...putting you in harms way was never our intent," Optimus stated. "However, It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humans. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.."

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge.

"No points in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack sighed and turned around.

"Come on Raf, Nyx," Jack said as he looked at them.

Raf looked at Bumblebee and he just looked at the floor, beeping sadly.

"Sorry, Jack," Nyx spoke up as she looked over at her cousin, who looked at her, before turning her attention back to Jack. "But, I am staying here with the Autobots and try to keep an eye on Miko."

Raf shook his head as he looked up at Bumblebee.

"I'll be okay Jack," Raf told him. "See you at school."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Sure thing," he agreed with Raf before he turned around and walked down the stairs only for Arcee to step into his path, her arms crossed across her chest this made Jack sighed, waving his arm. "I know, You don't exist."

Arcee turned away from him as he walked past her.

"Don't make me hunt you down."

After Jack had left, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Triton took the other three humans home for the night.

...My Line...

The next day, the Astrid let out a sigh each as they got ready for the day knowing that the blue tinted black mech was waiting for her and Nyx hoped that Miko well stay out of trouble, but that was just wishful thinking. Once she was ready, the witch ran out of the mansion and quickly climbed into the semi truck, who buckled her up, before taking off for the base.

...My Line...

Once the Marine pulled into the base, he allowed the Astrid to get out before they transformed. The four of them were watching Ratchet talk about the Decepticon's space bridge.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge...High in earth's orbit."

Optimus walked towards him.

"Out of our reach."

Miko sighed, "Okay so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars!"

"Since Megatron is likely in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk," Optimus told him as he turned towards the entrance of the base. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

The young Witch looked up from where she were standing next to her cousin when she heard Arcee's horn and saw her drive in with Jack. The young Astrid grinned softly, she knew he would come back.

"Hey, guess who's back."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Arcee blinked her optics in confusion.

"Where to?"

Miko walked up to her a bit.

"The final frontier."

Jack narrowed his eyes, alarmed.

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bumblebee kneeled down and held out his hand, which Raf stood on as he lowered him to the ground.

"They don't...really."

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Be seeing ya?" he asked as Arcee smiled slightly, tilting her helm as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Raf looked up at Bumblebee.

"Be careful Bee?"

Bee beeped at him.

{I will...}

He then walked towards the entrance as Miko looked up at Bulkhead, crossing her arms.

"I'm so jealous!"

Bulkhead shook his head, gesturing with his hand.

"Don't even think about following me."

"Good luck," Nyx said as she looked up at her guardian. "And be careful."

"Thanks," Triton thanked as he nodded while looking at his charge. "Ans don't worry I will."

"I so wish I could go with you guys," Cliffjumper sighed as he pouted from the berth in the med-bay before sighing. "You guys be careful out there."

Ratchet looked at their leader.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I'll never forgive you."

Optimus nodded.

"What I am chop scrap?" asked the red mech in annoyance.

"Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their alt modes, racing through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered his team before they came out of the bridge in space. "Autobots, transform..." All 5 of them transformed into their bipedal forms. "And gravitas!"

They all landed on the space bridge looking though Bulkhead almost falls over.

"So, Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to revive Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"And since we don't possess the means to disable the Space Bridge nothing gets in or out," he told them as they all transformed their hands into cannons.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked.

"I don't like this Prime," Triton added as he looked at the Prime.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked at them.

"It would appear that the Decepticons have substain some serious damage to their interstellar navigation system," he informed his team.

"Huh, that's my handy work," Bulkhead told him.

"Great work job, Bulkhead," the Prime praised. "Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron."

...My Line...

The three humans and lone hybrid were on the platform beside Ratchet as he kept a com link up with Optimus.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked as he frowned.

Ratchet sighed again, humans.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away," the medic told them. "To reach their target their ray must be astronomically precise."

...My Line...

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvous with his Space Bridge," Optimus explained. "He must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."

...My Line...

Ratchet snorted, "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there even exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"How a whole bunch of linked telescope radio dishes?" Raf asked as he typed away on the computer. "Like a giant Texas array."

"It would work," Nyx agreed as she thought about all the science related things that some of her tech. geek friends had told her.

"Zip it, nuh uh uh!" Ratchet ordered. "This is not child's play!"

Optimus' voice came through, " _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security threat_."

"You!" Fowler yelled. "Soldier!" They all turned around too see Fowler still in the gurney, but at the top platform, pointing at them. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

He than fell back, unconscious one again.

"I don't think he is in the condition to do such a thing," the blue tinted violet haired girl informed Optimus.

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet agreed with her.

Raf went back to the computer typing away.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls," Raf told them making Shizukesa to look closer.

"Those firewalls are impressive," the cyan eyed 18-year-old mumbled under her breath.

"They're too thick!" Raf groaned as he shook his head.

Ratchet scoffed, "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf nodded, "Maybe, If I could get in."

The young Astrid let out a sigh as she looked at the young boy.

Jack moved forward, "W-Wait, Raf, if we did get you all the way in? Like inside the building in."

Raf nodded, "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus' voice came through, " _The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site_."

"Optimus, with all due respect..." Jack told him. "You said it yourself that this is bigger than the safety of four humans."

Jack nodded along with Miko,

"Yeah," agreed Miko with a nod. "If we let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

" _Raf_?"

Everyone turned to the young boy.

"I want to give it a shot."

The twins looked at each other.

"Alright," Nyx spoke up making the those, who were with her, to look over and the Autobots at the Space Bridge to quieten. "I'll go with Raf, Jack, and Miko." She pulled out her wand and trilled it. "That way they will have back up."

Ratchet thought about it before nodding his helm in agreement.

" _A sound idea, Nyx_ ," Optimus agreed.

The blue tinted violet haired adult grinned before she looked at her group.

"Let's get going," she told them.

...My Line...

"Here comes the welcoming community," Bulkhead mumbled as Decepticon alt modes came at them.

...My Line...

They were ground bridged just to the edge of the large array field. And once they landed, Nyx held her stomach, groaning at how horrible it felt to go through one, but she noticed the other three felt just as bad as her.

Jack put a hand to his head, "That'll take some getting used too.."

Miko looked around and gasped, "Whoa..."

Jack suddenly fistened his hands and ran towards the building, the other three following behind him.

...My Line...

Triton glared as the Decepticons opened fire on them and the Autobots returned fire, however, the blue tinted black semiformer along with Arcee went to hand to hand combat when the Decepticons landed on the bridge while adding blades to the mix.

...My Line...

They got in the building and into one of the rooms with their computer in it. Raf was busy hacking into the system as Miko put her hands on her hips.

"Security sure is lax in this place.."

Raf grinned hearing the monitor beep once.

"I'm in." he informed them. "And so are the Decepticons..."

Jack groaned, "What?!"

"That's not good."

Miko stared at them, "How can you tell?"

Raf pulled up the diagrams, "Schematics, with the alien math we saw on their ship, but this time I can download."

Raf took out his flash drive and stuck it in the hard drive.

Miko watched him curiously.

"It's gotta be the space bridge."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can also sync to them," Raf told them as he worked.

Jack stood up straight, alarmed.

"Will they know?!"

Raf continued to type away before glancing a bit at the other boy.

"Even though the Decepticons may see that I'm in the system, but they won't see that I'm in the house."

The other three leaned closer.

...My Line...

"What's just happened?" Arcee asked when the bridge shook.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," answered the Prime.

...My Line...

It was that the planet turned red, signaling they were locked on making Raf to narrow his eyes.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Raf quickly moved the dishes back off Cybertron, trying to implement a locking program on the dishes.

...My Line...

{It stopped} cheered Bumblebee in his coded language.

"Yes, you are right Bumblebee," the Prime agreed. "This can only be Raf's doing."

...My Line...

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron," Raf informed them as he worked while letting out a sigh. "I'll just have to undo that again."

Jack leaned forward, "What will happen when the Cons realize that they're being punked?"

Raf shook his head, "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

Miko nodded, "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha, a thousand miles away!"

"What is wrong with you?" Nyx asked as she glared at the other girl. "Are you trying to jinks us?"

Just than they heard something mechanical and turned around too see a huge arm like thing above them.

"Ahh!"

"DAMN IT MIKO!" the blue tinted violet haired adult yelled as her wand appeared in her hand. "SECTUMSEPRA!"

The spell hit the arm like thing leaving a gash at the same time it had grabbed Jack and Miko in it's claw before it threw them across the room because of the spell.

"I'm not going to let them lock on again," Raf mumbled as he worked.

It than went for Raf, but the young boy got up and grabbed the flash drive, jumping down from the desk. He ran over to the other while Miko got an ax and tried to cut the thing, but the arm just knocked Miko into the wall again. Nyx rushed over to them as well where she helped Miko up as Jack groaned as the arm just picked up the ax.

"You handed it an ax?!"

Raf shuddered, "Not good!"

The arm's looked like it was about to attack before it began retracting out of the room. They ran after it only too see a Decepticon on the roof, about to take off. Miko quickly took a picture of the 'Con before it flew off leaving them unaware that it took a picture of them as well.

"Why's he leaving?!" Miko asked with a frown.

Raf looked at the cords and frowned.

"He cut the hardline. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

The cyan eyed adult let out a sigh before she pulled out her blue colored cell phone and called the base.

"Ratchet, weh need a ground bridge," she informed him. "Tha mission was a failer. Tha Decepticons 'ave locked onta Cybertron."

With another, she hanged up, closed her phone, and placed it away just as a ground bridge appeared.

...My Line...

The Autobots all looked over and watched in horror when the Space Bridge activated while the Prime looked up at the sky in time to see a lot of Dark Energon sore over head and opened fire on it, but missed as it made it through the bridge.

"Arise my legion!" they all heard Megatron yell.

"We are so slagged," Triton cursed.

"So how do we defeat a whole planet of the undead?" asked Bulkhead as he looked up at Optimus.

" _Optimus_!" Ratchet called out over the com link.

...My Line...

"I'm registering a large mass in their space bridge vortex," Ratchet told him as the children all stood around him. "One with a peculiar energy signature."

" _Dark energon_ ," the Prime said as he understood what the medic was getting at. " _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve devastation but we lack the fire power to ignite it_."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet."

Raf pulled out his flash drive.

"Umm would Schematics help?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen.

"Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only way?"

" _I am afraid so_."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

...My Line...

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead," the Prime ordered as all 5 Autobots rushed off to do as ordered though the Prime's and Triton's optics meet for a moment before they looked away from each other. Optimus turned around to see Megatron come at him. "While I make my stand."

"Your fellow Autobots are wise to retreat Optimus," Megatron told him as he landed.

"I make no illusion of standing a chance against your army Megatron," the Prime stated. "But, I might be able to derail it's objective, but by removing it's head.

...My Line...

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler said as they looked at the map. "That's bad right?"

" _Ratchet, We're in position_."

Raf turned back to his laptop and pulled up the diagram of the bridge as Ratchet pin pointed how to disable it for them.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

...My Line...

Arcee and the others all stood at the ready for what Ratchet told them to do under the bridge while Megatron and Optimus fought in the background.

" _Now follow the line form the flow regulator to the Energon pump_ ," Ratchet explained to Arcee. " _There should be a valve_."

"I see it," Arcee informed him as she opened it.

" _Good_ ," stated Ratchet. " _Now to turn all that power against itself all you need do it is reverse the current_."

Arcee put all her strength into it and managed to turn it on itself.

...My Line...

" _Current reversed_ ," she informed them.

Fowler grinned, jumping up in the air with his first up then pulling it to his chest.

"Yes!" he cheered before looking at Raf and the Nyx. "Right?"

Ratchet nodded, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

...My Line...

The group of four Autobots opened fire on Megatron, who was coming at them, when he fired at Arcee and sent her floating off.

"ARCEE!" Triton yelled.

Optimus, who was running, as the bridge fall apart headed for the edge.

" _Optimus, the ground bridge is open and ready_!"

"Autobots!" called the Prime. "Jump!"

He's orders were followed as all the other four 'bots jumped with Bumblebee grabbing Arcee as they neared the bridge.

...My Line...

"Do you think that their..." Raf made to ask, but stopped.

"6 life signals and one very faint," Ratchet answered as he looked at his arm were a screen was.

They all watched as Optimus stroll in with Bulkhead walking in next and Miko was grinning from ear to ear. She ran down the stairs, hugging his finger.

"Bulkhead!"

Next to come through was Triton and Nyx followed Miko's idea for once and rushed towards the marine with a wide grin.

"Triton!"

The blue tinted violet haired adult happily hugged his pedes. It was then that Bumblebee came running through with Arcee in his arms, not moving. Jack ran up to them, staring at Arcee while the others walked up beside him and Nyx gently rubbed his shoulder. Ratchet walked forward.

"We almost lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let us one!"

Jack frowned and moved forward, placing his hand on Arcee's larger one as he looked up as her optics barely opened.

"Arcee..."

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Jack smiled softly, "But, you're my first.."

Ratchet looked to Optimus.

"And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived by ground zero."

"Prime!"

They all turned to Fowler too see him pull on his jacket, facing the elevator.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me, I owe you one. We all do."

The door closed behind him as he went to the roof. Bumblebee let Arcee down as she stood on her own. She smiled at the three children and the adult before Miko walked to the side, causing the humans to follow her movement.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus shook his head no and smiled down at the five humans as Triton moved to his side.

...My Line...

 _Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds that we have forged with our young friends._

...My Line...

Nyx headed towards the exit of the high school with Jack, ready to see her friends. They opened the doors to see Miko sitting on the steps and Raf running up to them as Zeus stood near the curb.

...My Line...

 _True warriors, if not in body than in spirit._

...My Line...

The three humans, lone hybrid, and Cybertronian turned to see Triton, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee in their alt modes waiting on them. Triton opened his passenger side door while Bulkhead's own door opened as did Bumblebee's, and Arcee flashed her headlights wanting them to get on/in. They all just grinned and ran, either getting in or on their Autobot friends before they began driving back to the base.

...My Line...

 _My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message._

 _Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay._

 _To approach this planet with hostile intent know this...We will defend ourselves._

 _We will defend humanity._

 _We will defend our home_. - Optimus Prime


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **The disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine,**_ ** _Overdrive, Prowl,_** _ **and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off_** _ **and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Triton Magnus Alexopoulos aka Triton Magnus, Zeus Magnus Alexopoulos aka Zeus Magnus, and Nyx Volí Astrid aka Nightshot. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 4 years since Mission City with Sam in collage, Mikaela living not to far from him, Apollo Magnus Alexopoulos had become a part of the Air Force, and an allience was formed between the Autobots and Humans. The N.E.S.T team was create from the allience and with more Autobots arriving on Earth, allowing for a team of Autobots to be indifferent parts of America. The new Team Prime find themselves in Nevada just outside of a small town called Jasper. Marine Lance Corporal Triton Mangus Alexopoulos acts not just as a member of the Team Prime, but also the N.E.S.T Soldier assigned to watch them. The 4 years of being Team Prime, Triton find his feelings for the Autobot Leader growing by the day and it gets worse when 3 human kids and his maternal cousin find out about them. He now must keep his feels for the Prime hidden while also dealing with the Decepticons...oh joy._**

 ** _Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Hybrid Mech Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Nyx was setting at a table near to where Cliffjumper, who had recovered from his injuries and then was assigned as her full time Guardian, was so that he could keep an eye on her as she was doing a school project. The blue tinted violet haired adult was putting her skills that she got from her old high school to good use and was building a topkick truck skeleton complete with the inside of the hood. Though not far from where she was sat Zeus in his human form working on his own project which for some reason resemble a hover board as his Oppiluk stood close by also in his human form while watching over him, however, Triton did glance towards where he knew Optimus stood staring off into space every now and then. Nyx was just adding the engine that she had built by hand in its place when there was a small explosion this had her jumping and she hit her hand on some of the metal almost dropping the engine. Turning around quickly once she had placed it in its place, Nyx could do nothing, but gape at the mess Raf's volcano had made when it had went off again only to deflate right afterwards, causing the boy to pout.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"You two should be more careful," Cliffjumper added as he joined them. "Nyx could have hurt herself by dropping that engine."

Bumblebee looked down at them beeping.

{I'm so sorry, but we got it wrong again.}

Nyx nodded with a sigh as it wasn't a big deal as she was almost done anyways cause all she needed now was the seats and a steering wheel. She did learn from one of the best mechanics after all, so she knew machines, however, she was told that Zeus has an adopted human Aunt, who was just as good a mechanic.

"I'm fine..." she told them. "What happened?"

Bumblebee looked at the volcano and shrugged, beeping curiously as Raf just frowned, staring at the lumpy mess.

"I don't know, Nyx."

Ratchet and Optimus walked over quickly.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Raf shook his head, fanning smoke out of his face.

"It's no attack Ratchet. It's my volcano, was my volcano..."

Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"It's oil Ratchet," Nyx answered with a sigh as she went back to her own project.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" they heard Miko yell. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko dipped her paintbrush in the red and dabbed at the styrofoam planet, but ended up spilling some paint on the platform. "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet groaned, "What in the Allspark is going in here?!"

Jack moved back from his motorcycle.

"Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up an exhaust pipe without knowing what it was.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys."

Triton cackled to which Optimus glanced over at him with a small smile.

Jack put his hand on his side.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack," Arcee huffed. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

Nyx and Cliffjumper snickered from where they were standing next to the car project, but shut up when Ratchet stared at them sternly.

"You can't work on these projects in here," Ratchet told them while shaking his head. "You're making a mess!"

The young Astrid turned around, her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off when Cliffjumper made a motion for her to keep quiet with his servo. Nyx just huffed and stared at the medic with a wrench in her hand.

Raf looked up at him, adjusting his glasses.

"But, the science fair projects are a big part of our grade."

Miko looked up at him from her spot on the platform beside him, her hands on her hips as well.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Ohh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system or Bumblebee know of your volcanoes or Cliffjumper of your trucks or-"

Jack smirked, "Or Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely," Ratchet agreed with a nod. "We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"Wow, Ratchet," Nyx stepped in. "All Cliff is doing is helping me lift the things that I can't on my own." She gestured to the truck. "I did that all on my own."

"And in case you have forgotten Ratchet," the younger Autobot spoke up with his hands on his hips. "I am a hybrid whose Danniluk is human and thus I grew up here on Earth."

"Whatever," groaned the medic though he was pleased that at least one of them just needed help with heavy lifting.

"But, the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet," Optimus also added in. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet sighed, "Ugh...maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

Nyx and Cliffjumper looked at each other before letting out a sigh.

"Already doing just that," Nyx mumbled under her breath.

The young Astrid had been for the least couple of weeks of knowing the team have asked Arcee, Cliffjumper, Jazz, and even sometimes Optimus about Cybertron and its people while telling them more about Earth when they ask her. Though she left out the part of her being a hybrid like her cousins are with her Oppiluk being Cybertronian.

"But, I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Cliffjumper gave small smile at that before lifting up the two seats and placed them next to where they needed to go.

"I completely agree with you, Raf," Optimus second as he placed his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "But, Autobot's life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.."

"That's amazing," Nyx breathed as she looked at the Prime.

Said Prime smiled at her as he could tell that she has a love for learning new things be it about her world or about Cybertron. Triton returned to his Cybertronian form once he was sure that Zeus was finished building his project and walked up to stand next to Optimus as the main computer beeped.

"Exposed Energon," Ratchet spoke up making them all to look over. "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved up to the screen beside Ratchet.

"And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be."

Arcee moved up beside Bulkhead, "Decepticons."

Miko was on the platform above them, hanging onto the railing.

"Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked over at her.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf putting more newspapers on the mold.

"The science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. Bumblebee, Triton, Jazz let us see about this energon in transit."

"Optimus," Nyx called out as she joined Miko. "Let Cliffjumper go with you as well?" The Prime looked at her. "I'm almost done with the building and after that is the written report part of it. So, there won't be anything for him to do."

The Prime cackled as he saw that she was actually worried about it just being Bumblebee, Triton, Jazz, and himself taking on the 'Cons.

"If that is what Cliffjumper wants," he agreed.

The red colored 'bot let out a sigh of relief as he all, but ran over to join his leader, the blue tinted black mech, and their scout.

"Stay away from Zeus' project, Ratchet," Triton told him as he pointed a digit at him. "Cause you won't like me should my Sparkling bring home an F."

The humans laughed at the worried and shocked look on the medics face as the four of them than followed Optimus through the ground bridge leaving Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, the three humans, and lone hybrid. The cyan eyed adult let out a sigh before she went back to finish her project while the others went to do the same thing.

...My Line...

All five Autobots stepped out of the bridge once they reached their target before the yellow and black 'bot looked at the Prime and beeped at him.

"No Bumblebee it does not," the Prime informed before turning around. "Hold your position and await my command."

The four 'bots watched as Optimus moved away from them.

"It has been a while Skyquake," they heard Optimus say.

"Optimus Prime," another 'bot's voice spoke. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," the Prime said as he walked up.

"That maybe Prime, but my orders still stand," the green and bronze 'bot stated.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting?" asked Optimus. "When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream than stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"I would be welling to consider a truce," Starscream spoke up next. "If you will be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Triton, Cliffjumper, Jazz, and Bumblebee looked at each other before the blue tinted black semiformer made a circular motions with his pointing digit next to his head. Something that he had done a few times when it came to the human companion, who had helped her raise her two nephews, though he was a bit on the insane side. The original Team Prime had once asked him about the sign he used after meeting former Agent Simmons and his answer had had Ironhide and Ratchet cackling with Jazz and Bumblebee laughing while Optimus just smiled at them.

" _That 'Con is crazy_ ," they heard Miko say over the com link.

" _Yeah_ ," agreed Nyx. " _He needs his head check. He might have a bug or a thousand_."

The three bots all laughed a bit.

"I jus' might miss Megatron," Jazz sighed also in agreement.

"Really?" Cliffjumper asked in shock as he looked at the dark gray mech in shock.

The TIC just shrugged while Nyx and Zeus was heard laughing.

"AGAIN?!" they all heard Skyquake asked with a growl. "BOW to this!?"

They all heard a punch, something hitting a wall, and then Starscream leaving.

"I tink dat a 'Con jus' agreed wit' us unknowingly," the Lieutenant cackled.

"Skyquake, this is a new era on another world," Optimus told him. "Side with the Autobots and help end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime," the glaring 'Con snapped.

Bumblebee, Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Triton watched from their hiding place as Skyquake charged at Optimus and delivered a punch in the faceplate knocking the Prime into the wall. The 'Con then grabbed him and threw him away again. The two 'bots opened fire at each other only Skyquake was doing more damage then the Prime before the three hiding 'bots had enough. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper attacked Skyquake with his stinger while Triton and Jazz used their blasters.

"Bumblebee, Triton, Cliffjumper, Jazz, no!" Optimus called out to them.

The 'Con looked behind him and growled as he went to attack the Autobot Scout, the consort, and Lieutenant. Bumblebee and Triton jumped at him while firing his stinger blaster at him only for Skyquake to catch him and throw him. After the yellow and black and red Autobots hit the wall, Skyquake aimed his gatling gun at him only for Optimus and Triton to lunge with the Prime redirected the shot upward while Jazz punched him in the abdomen plating. Skyquake snarled and grabbed the oncoming Scout and threw him away again while Optimus and Satoru joined Bumblebee along with Jazz.

{What now Optimus?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus replied as Skyquake gripped his gun better then charged at them. "Fall back!"

The five Autobots transformed and drove off.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime," the 'Con growled as he opened fire at them again.

...My Line...

"What is it?" Raf asked as he watched.

"You'll find out," the medic answered.

Nyx, who was screwing in one last bolt, cackled quietly to herself as Ratchet welding together a new volcano like thing for Raf. the sky blue haired teen shook her head with amusement knowing that she was the lucky one, Ratchet couldn't even touch her project as she was now already done with building and now all that needed to be done was her report on it. The cyan eyed 18-year-old walked over to her backpack and pulled out her notebook that has half of the completed report on it as Zeus joined her having finished painting his own project. The young Astrid knew what she was going to do with the skeleton of the truck after the science fair and that was finish it by making into either a normal truck or an unmarked police truck for her Mother.

"And, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he watched on.

"Nuh uh uh," Ratchet told him. "Don't touch, just watch and learn."

Bulkhead stood next to Arcee, trying to help Jack and Miko.

"So...we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko with their projects..."

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet asked as he looked up. "You want them to be right don't you?" The two bots just looked at each other than back at Ratchet. Ratchet held the laser, grinning. "Than watch a master at work!"

Miko and Jack sat down beside Nyx and Zeus on the stairs.

"Control freak."

The young blue tinted violet haired Astrid cackled as she finished her report.

"And this is why I'm glad that I learned to be a mechanic in my last school," she told them.

"And that my Oppiluk is scary when angered," the young Alexopoulos added with a nod.

...My Line...

The five Autobots split up with Skyquake following Bumblebee, who he cornered.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty..." the 'Con started to say when a sound of a truck's horn had him looking to see Optimus coming at him.

With a growl, the green and bronze 'Con fired at him, but Optimus just transformed and punched him right in the face making him hit the wall embedded in it for a moment.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus praised as the other three Autobots joined them while with a groan Skyquake fell to the ground and so Optimus moved towards him, however, the 'Con slashed at him. "Skyquake, stay down!"

The Prime then hit him in the helm making the green and bronze 'Con to groan as he went down, but all of them looked up when the sounds of a jet was heard.

"Fowler?" the red and blue Autobot asked.

"Scrap," Triton cursed.

Jazz, who had looked back at Skyquake, saw him looking at the jet with a grin before he went to scan it.

"Double scrap!" he yelled which got the others attention.

"I hate when they do that," the red Autobot Warrior groaned.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus said through the com-link, however, it was too late as the 'Con had already scanned the jet and got up before he transformed and flew into the sky. The five Autobots looked around to try and see him, but the gun fire had them looked over to see the green and bronze jet coming at them while shooting. All five of them quickly took off running before transforming down and dodging Skyquake's attacks. The attack knocked Optimus out of alt mode and so while Triton and Cliffjumper screeched to a stop before transforming into his bipedal form to make sure that he was alright, both Jazz and Bumblebee drove to the top of a mountain each where they jumped onto one of his wings. "Agent Fowler, we acquire immediate assistance." The three of the ground watched as Skyquake, who was on fire, hit the ground hard and they were joined by Jazz and Bumblebee as they walked up to see the 'Con offline. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Masters path we might not be burying him today."

The blue tinted black mech looked up at the Prime before looking back at the offline Cybertronian.

...My Line...

The next day, Nyx let out a sigh as she sat in the driver seat of Cliffjumper while Miko was in the driver seat of Bulkhead and Raf in his passenger seat, Zeus in the passenger seat of Triton, and Jack was on Arcee as they drove into the base. The young Astrid saw Ratchet grin as he walked over to the other three humans and bending over a little, so he was closer to them.

"So, how were my-our projects received?" he asked.

The blue tinted violet haired adult haired teen went to stand next to Optimus and Bumblebee with Triton, Cliffjumper, and Jazz joining them as they watched.

Raf sighed, rubbing his head, "Well..."

Miko told them how her planet was Cybertron and she had to lie about it and get an F. Jack's engine turned on and went crazy, knocking out the door. Raf's volcano was electric and when he turned it on it shot out a bright light that broke through the school's ceiling. Nyx's skeleton truck with all it insides was well received and that along with her paper had gotten her an A+, but she almost had to scrap it when Ratchet thought he could add more to it. Zeus's hover skateboard was also well received and that he earned an A+ as well for it though he had his Oppiluk to thank for keeping Ratchet at bay.

Ratchet huffed, "Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

He walked off mumbling to himself about how the truck's diagram had to be wrong.

Bumblebee beeped at Optimus, {They would have been better on their own.}

Optimus nodded, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been better straying from Ratchet's path."

"I was lucky that I was able to fix the damage," the cyan eyed girl quietly told them as she sat on Cliff's shoulder now. "I almost failed."

The Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Triton could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it's a good thing that your as good at building an' fixing machines then," her guardian told her.

"Damn straight," she nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Jack asked from the ground.

A smirk came to the young girl's face.

"I am going to finish it," she answered. "And then gift it to my Mother for her 45th birthday."

"Oh, can I help?" Miko asked.

A panic look came to Nyx's face at the thought of Miko touching it.

"Huh, you can help paint it when I finish with the building of the car," she managed to get out.

The black and pink haired 15-year-old stopped and thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I can do that," she agreed before walking over to Bulkhead.

The young Astrid let out a sigh of relief while the others all laughed.


End file.
